Hermione's little sister
by zotje1hp
Summary: It's Allisons first year at Hogwarts. Shes nothing like her older sister Hermione. Will she find friendship and love with a certain Slytherin? Set during Chamber of Secrets. Will have sequels. DISCONTINUED


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of it's characters, places or objects, except Allison. Some of the library scene is the same as in HP.**

Allison POV

"Hermione! Come on! We have all our books! Can we go now!?"I whine to my sister.

"I need to get my books signed by Gilderoy Lockhart!"

"Ugh! I hate that guy! I just can't see the reason for your obsession with him."

"Well, I just can't see the reason for your hatred of him!"

Our squabble is cut short when we hear "Ally! Hermione!"

"Ginny!" I say as I run to hug my best friend.

"you ready for our first year of Hogwarts!?" I ask her.

"Well, of course! But you want believe who Ron brought with him! HARRY POTTER!" she says.

"No way! You have to introduce me!"

"Ok, follow me."

She drags me over to where her brothers and a boy with dark hair and round glasses are.

"Ron! It's good to see you again!" I say as I hug him.

"It's good to see you too, Ally! Have you met Harry yet?"

"No, I don't believe I have. But I've heard a lot about him. Hello, I'm Allison Granger!"

"Nice to meet you Allison."

"Oh, call me Ally."

A boy with slicked back blonde hair come over to us.

"Bet you loved that didn't you Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go to a Bookshop without making the front page!"

"Leave him alone." Ginny says glaring at the boy.

"Oh look Potter, you got yourself a girlfriend!"

I can't help but giggle.

The boy turns to me and smiles while Ginny glares at me.

"it was funny Ginny!"

"No it wasn't!"

A man comes up behind the boy. The man starts talking to Harry. Until my sister comes in from out of no where.

"Fear in a name, only increases fear in the thing itself."

I look at my sister confused an mouth 'what?!'

The man turns to my sister.

"And you must be, Miss Granger." he looks at the boy for reassurance.

"Yes, Dracos told me all about you. And your parents. Muggles, aren't they?"

I walk over to my sisters side.

"So what if they're muggles!? Why is Draco talking aboutmy sister and our parents anyways?!" I yell.

The man and the boy, who must be Draco, look at me shocked.

"Draco never told me there were _two_ Miss Grangers." the man says.

"You didn't answer me! Why is your son talking about my sister and our parents anyways!?"

"Perhaps you should ask him yourself." he says motioning to his son.

"Fine! I will then! Come on Draco!" I say taking Draco by the arm and pulling him upstairs.

"If you wanted to be alone with me Granger you could've just asked." he said smirking at me.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you Draco! And I prefer to be called Ally!"

"I was just joking! Your almost as bad as your sister."

"What do you have against my sister?!"

"Shes bossy and thinks she knows everything!"

"Well, your right about that."

"Yes, because I'm always right!" he says grinning.

"Don't get too cocky Slytherin!"

"How did you know I was in Slytherin?"

I point down to the serpent logo on his cape.

"Oh, I knew that!" he says blushing.

"Sure Draco."

"Who said you could Call me Draco?"

"I'm calling you Draco!"

He puts his hands up in defeat."Fine! So... Are you a bookworm like your sister?"

I burst out laughing

He looks at my confused.

"I'm nothing like my sister. She's the teachers pet while I'm the trouble maker. I would rather be working on a prank than a project, She's smart, polite,kind,and absolutly brillant, and I'm...average."

"Wow, your really aren't anything like your sister. You seem much more fun,."

"thanks" I say blushing. "I still hate you!"

"like I care Ally!"

"I have to go to the train!"

"I'll see you at school then! Now get out of my face!"

"I'd love to Draco!"

* * *

**On the train...**

"What happened in the book shop? Why'd you get so mad at ?" Ginny asks me.

"I just getting really annoyed when people talk about my parents being Muggles. And I could see what he was doing to my sister. He was making her uncomfortable and scared." I explain.

"Well, our siblings told us to stay away from Malfoy. So, we're just going to avoid him."

"He's actually not that bad."

"Then you must be dillusionall, Ally. Malfoy is trouble."

Then who should come through the door our cart...Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?!" Ginny asks.

"Ginny! Don't be rude!" I say to her. I then turn to Draco.

"What may we do for you, Draco?" I ask him.

"I wanted to talk to you, Ally." he says.

"No! We're not allowed to tal-" Ginny starts to say before I put my hand over her mouth.

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. I can talk to whoever I please. What did you want to talk to me about Draco?"

"I just had a question to ask you."

I nod for him to continue.

"We are friends, correct?" he asks.

"Of course!"

He smiles brightly. "Well, I'll see you at school then. Bye Ally."

"Bye Draco!"

After he's gone, Ginny turns to me.

"Hermione's going to kill you!"

"I can be friends with whoever I want!"

"We'll see what you think about him after you get to know him."

**Hope you liked it! Reveiw please! Later!**

**-Jazz**


End file.
